A Dangerous Obsession
by Vaneles
Summary: When they first met, they hated each other. But seeing as she has no other choice, she has to stay with him. But when she is finally told that she can leave, he follows her silently and slowly becomes obsessed with her more and more each passing night...
1. Prologue

This is the real prologue! The other was just a random thing i wrote... i was bored. but this is the actual thing fo rthe story... please read and review!

**A Dangerous Obsession**

**Story by Vaneles**

**DISCLAIMER:**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Hitomi belongs to me. X3

_Prologue Seven years earlier…_

Green eyes opened half-mast as the sun shone brightly through the curtains of the window. The owner of said eyes sat up slowly and looked around the unfamiliar room. _Where am I?_ She wondered. _I thought I fell asleep in some cave just outside of Konoha Forest…_ She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and sighed. _Now to figure out where…_

"We should probably check on her, yeah?" She heard a deep masculine voice say.

"You should have left her in the cave in the first place." Another male voice said. _So I did fall asleep in the cave!_

"And leave her in the cold, danna? That would be cruel, yeah." The first one said. "Besides, she has a certain ability that Leader would find interesting, yeah."

"Whatever. Don't keep me waiting." The second one ground out. She heard him leave. Then the door opened and revealed a man in his early twenties with long blond hair and one visible blue eye. He wore a long black cloak with red clouds on it.

A dead give away of who he is.

"Hey."

Or at least what organization he's part of.

"…" She said nothing as he walked in and closed the door behind him. She looked him over and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why am I here?" She asked.

"Because I brought you here, yeah." He said with a smile.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why am I here?" She asked.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with, yeah." He said with that smile still in place. "How about you tell me your name, yeah?"

"Screw you." She spat.

"Such rude words from a woman, yeah?" He said with a quirked brow. She continued to glare at him from under her long sand colored bangs. "If you don't behave, I may have no choice but to kill you, yeah? So don't make this harder than it has to be."

"My… is… mi…" She mumbled out."

"Nani? Can't hear you when you're mumbling, yeah."

"My name is Hitomi." She said louder.

"Hitomi, yeah?" She glared up at him. "Hm... it fits you, yeah." He said.

The door opened and a slouched figure sat in the doorway. "Leader is calling a meeting Deidara." Hitomi noticed that he, too, wore the cloak with red clouds. _So they must be partners…_

"Yeah yeah." Deidara sighed as he walked to the door. He paused and looked back at her. "Try not to escape, yeah? You won't be able to." With that he closed the door with an audible click.

Hitomi sighed and glared at the door. She could tell that it was locked, but it also had chakra seals on it. _Basically making it indestructible. Not even I could break that door down._ She crossed her arms as she thought of all the possible ways to release the chakra seals, and finally gave up after half an hour._This is freaking ridiculous._ She looked out the window and looked up at the sun. Judging by the placement of the glowing orb, she guessed that it was probably somewhere around noon.

She sat on the bed with her legs crossed, thinking of all the possible reasons that the Akatsuki would kidnap her for. And only three reasons came to surface. One: she was a genius medic-nin that was taught by the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, two: she was an extremely powerful kunoichi, and three: she had a kekkei genkai that rivaled the Byakugan.

The Byakugan can see chakra points for deadly aim, and pick up on any chakra signature within so many kilometers of the user. Her kekkei genkai, the Joukei, could do all of that but as an added bonus, could see into the future. Only those who had mastered the Joukei could see at any given time. When she first learned that she had the blood limit, it was when her father was killed on a mission.

"_Tomi-chan? Why are you crying?" _

"_Otou-san isn't coming back kaa-san." Hitomi said as she wiped her eyes._

"_Of course he is Tomi-chan. Tou-san will be back tomorrow. He promised." Her mother said with a smile._

"_No… otou-san is dead. The bad men killed him." _

Hitomi cried even harder as her mother held her close and whispered that she was wrong and it was just a bad dream. But the next day, she had gotten a visit from her father's partner from the mission. They had been ambushed the night before and Hitomi's father had been killed. After that, her mother never treated her the same.

A knock on the door brought Hitomi from her thoughts. "Leader says he wants to meet you, yeah." Deidara said with a smile. "So we're taking you to him." Hitomi just glared at him as she stood from the bed and walked towards him. He reached out an arm just as she got to the door. "You'll be under my supervision, yeah. So don't try anything funny." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room towards his partner. "Let's go, yeah."

His partner just grunted and stood still as though he were waiting for something. Hitomi stared at the slumped figure and concentrated solely on him. She could tell that this wasn't his true form. Silently she wondered what he really looked like.


	2. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated any of my stories, and I do apologize. I've been busy with work and trying to fix my harddrive. (It tipped over while I was cleaning and it stopped working. It held 438GB of my life so I'm trying to get that information back.) So, I've decided to change a few things and possibly rewrite a few of the stories as I don't really remember where exactly their plots were going.

_**Grand Passion**_ (Kag-Sess) will be rewritten and given a new name but the basic plot will remain.

_**A Dangerous Obsession**_ (Dei-OC) will have slight changes to the first chapter.

_**Last Kiss**_ (Lah-Flon) will finally be uploaded. I know it's been a while but I've had major writer's block and have been switching back and forth between anime obsessions.

_**Moments in Time **_(Soul-Maka) will remain as is, I will take the other chapters off and make them a story of their own, and they will have more detailed chapters.

_**Moonlight Sonata **_(Kag-Sess) I have the last installment, but I'm debating on rewriting it to make it longer. It's up to my dear readers and reviewers.

_**Shinobi**_ (Sasu-Saku, Ita-OC) I will update as much as possible, and I hope to keep them in character as much as possible.

_**Simple Pleasures **_(Dei-Saku, Ita-OC) I don't quite remember where this was headed... it was just some random events that happened and I wrote about them. It will be continued but will only be about 10 chapters long.

So, again, I do apologize for my tardiness, but I plan on coming back 'bigger and better than ever'.

~Vaneles


End file.
